Whose Line With Dracula
by lotrluv
Summary: Dracula on Whose Line is it AnywayPlease R&R!


I don't own any of these characters... though I wish I owned Dracula :):):)  
  
Who's Line Is It Anyway  
  
With: Count Vladislaus Dracula  
  
"Who's Line Is It Anyway, the show where the points don't matter. That's right, the points are like a friar in Dracula's icy Fortress," says Drew. "With Wayne Brady... Colin ... Ryan ... And Count Vladislaus Dracula, the seduction obsessed, blood-sucking feind..."  
  
Dracula bares his sharp teeth.  
  
"Now, our first game is for Colin, Ryan, and Dracula. It's a game called 'Hairdressing' and Colin, you're going to be a hairdresser, and you're going to be doing Ryan's hair, and talking to Ryan about all sorts of things ... and Dracula, you're going to be handing Colin his hairdressing tools and commenting every so often. The catch is, whenever I press the button, you have to switch roles."  
  
Colin puts on an inquisitive look, Ryan raises an eyebrow and Dracula smoothes back his hair.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
They nod and get into position.  
  
"Okay, go!"  
  
"You know, Petunia, your hair is so pretty," says Colin to Ryan. The audience bursts out in laughter.  
  
"Why thank you, Ugiene," says Ryan, "I'm sure yours is too."  
  
"That reminds me of the time when - scissors, Bertha, dear -" says Colin, motioning for Dracula to give him the scissors.  
  
Dracula grabs Colin by the neck of his shirt and says, "What do I need scissors for when I can cut your neck in two..."  
  
His fangs start to grow out and then Drew hurriedly presses the button.  
  
Dracula takes a seat in the chair, and Ryan begins to do his hair.  
  
"You know Vladislaus, dear," he said in a mock-girly tone, "your complexion suits your hair just perfectly, I don't know how you do it... Where's my razor?"  
  
Colin gets a razor and says, "You know, razors can be VERY dangerous, I dont know if you should be -"  
  
"Oh shut up," says Ryan. He looks at Dracula. "He's just my assistant, you know... very paranoid..."  
  
"The servants of my castle do my bidding, whatever it may be," says Dracula.  
  
"I would rather die than be YOUR servant," says Colin.  
  
"Everyone who says that dies," says Dracula, baring his fangs once again.  
  
Drew pressed the button.  
  
"Hand me the scissors," Dracula ordered Ryan.  
  
Ryan, afraid to disobey Count Dracula, handed him the scissors.  
  
Dracula snipped a peice of hair off of Colin's head.  
  
"Hey!" said Colin, putting his hand over his new bald spot. "That's my hair!"  
  
Drew pressed the button and quickly announced, "Uh, we'll be right back after these commercials, don't go away!"  
  
So, after many stupid cereal and makeup commercials, they appear to have everything sorted out. Notice the use of the word APPEAR.  
  
"The next game is called 'Singing in Frankenstein's Castle'," says Drew. "This is for Wayne, Dracula, and Colin." Ryan rolls his eyes. "Now, Wayne, you have to be Doctor Frankenstein, and you and Dracula, who is going to be - himself... are going to sing a lullaby to Frankenstein's monster, a.k.a. Colin."  
  
Colin shakes his head and smiles while the audience bursts into laughter. Then he lies on a table in the middle of the stage, with Dracula bending over him and Wayne pretending to be doctor Frankenstein, pulling all sorts of pretend switches and stuff.  
  
The band begins to play a lullaby song.  
  
"Go to sleep, my creation," sings Wayne, "Go to sleeeeeep, go to sleeeeep, go to sleeeee-"  
  
"No! Don't go to sleep! I need you to wake my children!" yells Dracula.  
  
Colin stares at him. "Did you just say you needed me to make your children?" (With Wayne still singing in the backround)  
  
"No! WAKE my children!"  
  
"But -"  
  
"Listen to me! I need my children to live, and you can give them life -"  
  
Drew pressed the button.  
  
They all sat down.  
  
"Okay, okay..." says Drew, "We have three surprise guests."  
  
He pointed to the ceiling.  
  
Aleera, Verona, and Marishka drop down from where they had been hanging the whole time.  
  
"My darlings!" exclaims Dracula, scooping them up in his arms and running his lips over their necks.  
  
"See what I mean?" says Drew. "Seduction obsessed. Tsk tsk."  
  
"Master..." breathes Aleera, "We tried to come sooner but -"  
  
"- they wouldn't let us..." finishes Marishka, clinging onto Dracula's shoulder.  
  
"Is that so, my brides," says Dracula. "Then tonight, we feed on their flesh..."  
  
"Yes, Master..." says Verona.  
  
Drew, with a last horrified glance at the camera man says, "Uh, that's all we have for tonight... uh... good night!"  
  
Then the camera falls over and there is a distant screaming of, "I THINK I'M ABOUT TO QUIT MY DAY JOB!"  
  
Okay, I know that's a kinda stupid ending but you get the idea :) 


End file.
